


Bubble Baths and Wet Cats

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cat, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, and her name is Door Handle, cat owner - Freeform, gay fluff, they own a tabby cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: The cat interrupts their quality husband time.Tooth Rotting Fluff
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	Bubble Baths and Wet Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katnisspond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisspond/gifts).



> WARNING: Mild nudity, I don’t really describe anything but they take a bath together

The water was hot.

The candles were lit.

And the bubbles are floating.

The main light was off, the flames of the candles were their main source of light. The flames flickered, casting shadows of warm orangey hues against the beige wall. Their scents light (Eddie hated overly scented candles). The air smelled of lavender and sweet caramel.

Eddie sighed, relaxing into Richie’s arms while he leaned back against Richie’s chest.

“This is nice'' Richie's voice was low, worried if he spoke too loud it would break the mood. His arms carefully wrapped around Eddie, delicately setting his arms on Eddie’s shoulders.

“ _Very_ ” Eddie matched Richie’s tone. He closed his eyes, allowing the hot water to burn his worries away as he melted into Richie’s tough. For a while they stayed like that, the two men in the bubble bath, Eddie’s back to Richie’s chest. Richie’s head leaned to rest on the back of the bathtub while Eddie’s laid on his chest. The tub was big enough for not only Eddie but also Richie to lay their legs out flat and still be submerged in water. It was a miracle they found a tub so big when they moved into their new house, so they could finally do things like this.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” Richie inquired, leaning forward and whispering it into Eddie’s ear.

The feeling of Richie’s breath on Eddie’s ear sent shivers down his back. Richie felt the shiver as it rolled down Eddie’s back, which was pressed up against his front. Eddie felt Richie smile, his lips brushing against his ear.

The sound that followed was almost silent, it would’ve gone unnoticed if Eddie’s eyes haden’t opened and spotted the little orange beast that slid into the bathroom. Eddie turned his face towards Richie’s, their lips almost meeting. “ _That’s why_ ” Eddie whispered.

Richie’s eyes hesitantly looked up, then down. He sighed at the sight, “How’d she get in here” Richie asked, “I _thought_ I closed the door” He leaned closer to Eddie, lips practically on his cheek, still not breaking the moment.

“I _had_ to leave the door open a crack. Rich, you know if we let the heat build up it’ll create mold, and that’s such a _bitch_ to get rid of-“ Eddie’s voice started to rise, on the verge of a rant when Richie cut in.

“- _Hey_ , don’t let Door Handle ruin the mood. Just _relax_ ” Richie instructed before delicately kissing Eddie’s cheek. His lips felt the soft skin of Eddie’s cheek, just a little moist with sweat since the water was fairly hot.

Yes, they named their cat Door Handle, well _Richie_ named her Door Handle. Eddie called her Dee for short. The agreement was, Richie got to choose the name of the cat as long as Eddie got to pick the colour they painted their room. Eddie could stand a cat named Door Handle, but he _could not_ stand a lime green room. So Dee it is.

The two relaxed again, Eddie’s eyes open just wide enough to be able to see Door Handle waddle around the tile floor. She let out a few soft _mews_ , not really in need of anything, she’s just an attention whore. Door Handle was an orange tabby cat, with a little pink nose and a tongue that made for perfect _bleps_. She was small, still a kitty, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t cause trouble.

Eddie closed his eyes, a smirk played over his lips at his little kitty since she was meowing happily. She was sitting below the toilet paper, investigating it with detective-like intensity.

“She looks like you, ya know?” Eddie whispered into the bubbles that piled onto his chest.

He could feel Richie’s chest rumble as he chuckled. “You think?” A smile laced his voice.

“ _Yeah…_ Big eyes, curious about _everything_ , _way too attached to me_ ” Now it was Eddie’s turn to giggle.

Richie sighed, but his voice held no annoyance, only love.

“What?! _It’s true_ ” Eddie’s giggles grew a little louder, as did Richie’s. Just when their giggles were about to turn to laughter, they both stopped when a loud **_SPLASH_** echoed through the bathroom.

Eddie, _being the nervous man he is_ , immediately jolted upwards, the water sloshed against the side of the tub at the sudden movement. Richie didn’t sit up. Instead he quickly turned his head to look at the source of the sound.

“Where is she?” Eddie asked nervously. His eyes darted around the bathroom, all over the floor, the counter, but he didn’t see her.

“ _Fuck_ ” Richie cursed when his gaze landed on the toilet.

For a minute. no one spoke, the two wet gays sat in silence, which was only broken by the sound of a distressed meow that came from the toilet.

“ _Shit_ ” Eddie didn’t hesitate to hoist himself out of the water and out of the tub. Soap stuck to his skin while water droplets ran down his naked body. They dripped onto the tile floor soft with soft little _drips_.

Richie wanted to get out and help, he really did, but he really loved the view his husband was showing him from this angle. So he watched intently while Eddie’s jaw dropped at the sight of their little orange kitty who sat in the cold water of the toilet.

“ _Oh baby_ ” Eddie cooed, quick to scoop Door Handle up into his arms, cradling her like the baby she is. One hand held her against his chest while the other began wiping the water away from her face. Eddie’s face was all scrunched together with worry as he carefully inspected their baby.

Richie puckered his lips, with a baby voice he called out “Baby come here”. He raised his hands out of the water, drops running down his hands as he made the baby grabby hands at Eddie, eager for his husband to join him again.

Eddie kept his eyes on the cool kitty in his arms as he shuffled back over to the tub, stepped into the water and slid back into Richie’s arms. This time Eddie sat up a little straighter, now with Door Handle in his arms, he kept her only on the surface of the water in hopes of warming her up. Richie shimmied his head onto the top of Eddie’s shoulder where he looked down at their fur baby.

“I think she looks like you too Eds”.

~

Once the water cooled down and the bubbles had all popped, the two decided to get out of the tub.

Richie grabbed a fresh towel and went into their bedroom to dry Door Handle off while Eddie showered.

Richie carefully towel dried the kitty. He ruffled her fur and made sure she wasn't sopping wet anymore. At one point she was practically falling asleep in his hands. “I guess falling into a toilet can really tucker someone out” Richie smiled down at his precious little girl. She opened her mouth and let out a small yawn, curling into the side of his hand. Her little paws wrapped around Richie’s big thumb as she drifted off the sleep.

“ _Awwww_ ” Richie cooed, admiring the wittle kitty.

~

Eddie ruffled his hair with the towel, shaking the droplets from his wet hair as he walked into his room. He was surprised to find the lamp light still on, and Richie curled up, fast asleep, with Door Handle safely wrapped in the middle.

Eddie hummed in adoration at the sight of his two favourite people. He quietly made his way over to the laundry bin in the corner of their room, dropping the dirty towel in the bin. After he went over to the closet, retrieving his pajamas. He slowly pulled on the big flannel pajama pants and tugged one of Richie’s old oversized tee shirts over his head.

Finally he was able to get into bed and curl up beside Richie. His body fit together with Richie’s, like a puzzle piece. He pulled his chest up against Richie’s back, tangled their legs together. He let out a sigh of relief as he rested his forehead right in the space between Richie’s shoulder blades. Eddie felt Richie’s chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He fell asleep to the all too comforting sound of his husband's breathing.

**Word Count: 1394**

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I’m a sucker for some tooth rotting fluff.
> 
> This story was so much fun to write! I would like to dedicate it to my friend @katniss_pond on Instagram! It’s a little gift in return for not only creating a truly awesome server but also sending me this adorable IT pin! You’re amazing and I hope you enjoyed this piece <3
> 
> Anyways don’t forget to not only check me out on Instagram, @stellar.cosplays but also to check out @katniss_pond on Instagram! Her art is literally so fricken good and she deserves all the likes.
> 
> That’s all from me guys! Check out my profile if you want to see more of my work, and until next time
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


End file.
